Sobre Sentimentos II : Ciúme
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. de Necessidade. Shou não consegue compor, desde o bj q deu em Kyoko e os problemas com Reino, o impedem de se concentrar. Mas será somente isso? A aparição do rival promete provar muita confusa e descobertas também.


**_Saudações pessoal _**

**_Aqui estou mais uma vez, com a segunda fic da serie "Sobre Sentimentos". _**

**_Como disse antes, serão ao todo três fics. A primeira foi Necessidade, agora trago a vocês, Ciúme. Diferente da primeira, essa não é bem um romance, mas segue a mesma linha de pensamentos e narrativa. _**

**_Ciúme acontece após o capitulo 150 do mangá. Sei que muitos não gostam do Shou, eu também não, confesso, mas ele se tornou essencial para essa trilogia quando surgiu a idéia de escrever algo sobre a nova temporada. _**

**_Eu ainda estou na torcida por Ren e Kyoko, mas espero sinceramente que vocês curtam essa fic. _**

**_Ademais, boa leitura. _**

**_Dama 9_**

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

_Sobre sentimentos II _

_**Ciúme**_

**By Dama 9**

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**Nota: Os personagens de Skip Beat não me pertencem. Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Não venda e não reproduza esse material.**

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**.:: ****Capitulo Único ****::.**

_Abertura – Dream Star._

_Eu percebi sem querer que a estrela mais brilhante no céu_

_Era a mesma que eu costumava ver quando eu era criança._

_Eu pensava que sonhos eram apenas sonhos, e desisti deles,_

_Mas a visão daquela estrela me fez mudar de idéia_

_Até o vento frio parecia bom, enquanto eu me empenhava em seguir em frente._

_Irei mudar meu mundo se eu olhar para frente,_

_até a minha má sorte se tornar boa,_

_A batida agora é minha vida._

_Se eu transformar minhas preocupações em asas para o futuro_

_Eu me tornarei uma verdadeira estrela_

_Que ninguém ultrapassara_

_Brilhando como uma estrela._

Apoiou o pé sobre o tampo da mesa, enquanto ajeitava o violão sobre a coxa. Deveria estar compondo, totalmente concentrado em seu trabalho, mas a verdade era bem diferente. Nos últimos dias, principalmente neste, sua mente divagava por caminhos antes inexplorados, impedindo-o de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

-Maldição; ele resmungou entre dentes.

Deveria estar satisfeito, mostrara para àquele almofadinha, que Kyoko não era imune a si, mas o que isso provava no fim? Naquela mesma manhã conversando com Shouko-san, dissera arrogante que Kyoko voltaria para si, mas para que afinal?

Seu orgulho ficara seriamente abalado quando Pochiri contara ter ouvido de Reino que Kyoko iria lhe dar uma caixa de chocolates caseiros.

**"Será que é possível dar chocolates a alguém que se odeia?"**

Ele ironicamente havia perguntando isso para sua agente, antes de Pochiri aparecer. Sem saber o quanto isso se provaria verdadeiro no fim.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não queria ficar pensando nisso, mas era impossível ignorar e esquecer a expressão de Kyoko quando a beijara mais cedo, sabendo que tudo fora dar nisso no fim.

Instintivamente levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios. Era apenas uma questão de vingança, não? Uma forma de fazê-lo pagar por tentar apagar sua existência da vida dela. Ou estava apenas fingindo que era isso para mascarar aquele "algo mais" que estava sentindo desde que ela lhe enfrentara há quase um mês atrás, chamando-o de covarde, obrigando-o a encarar os problemas com mais seriedade, em vez da indiferença. Fazendo-o mudar e tomar uma atitude em vez de simplesmente esperar que os problemas se resolvessem com o tempo.

-Cerejas...; Shou murmurou tamborilando os dedos sobre o violão. –Cerejas, Kyoko e chocolates, é uma boa combinação; ele falou pensativo, para em seguida balançar a cabeça freneticamente para os lados e levantar-se tão rápida e bruscamente que a mesa virou para o outro lado, causando um som seco ao bater contra o chão.

Aquele beijo nada mais fora do que um ardil para se vingar de Tsuruga Ren, por conta daquela interrupção que ele causara em sua última conversa com Kyoko, na locação de Dark Moon. Quisera provar que ainda exercia influência sobre ela e também, garantir que ninguém ocuparia o lugar que lhe pertencia na vida dela.

Isso era loucura, mas fora o que pensara naquele momento, somando ao ódio que sentia de Reino e da própria Kyoko por ter ousado dar chocolates para aquele bastardo.

**" Eu sei que no seu coração, eu sempre vou ser um bastardo traidor"**

Ele mesmo dissera isso a ela depois do que acontecera com Reino, quando ela não acreditara que estava realmente preocupado com sua segurança e o mal que Reino poderia lhe fazer. A verdade era essa, nunca dera motivos para que Kyoko confiasse em si e o golpe final fora o que ela ouvira durante a conversa que tivera com Shouko-san há quase um ano atrás.

-Shou; a empresaria falou abrindo uma frestinha na porta e colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou mal humorado, deixando o violão de lado e abaixando-se para erguer a mesa.

-Ouvi um barulho, pensei que estivesse com problemas; ela comentou cautelosa. Desde que retornaram da locação de Dark Moon e ele dissera ter _felicitado_ Kyoko pelo _relacionamento_ com Reino, ele estava ainda mais inquieto e sombrio do que antes.

-Não, estou bem; ele respondeu seco.

-Certo! Ahn... Então vou voltar ao trabalho, qualquer coisa me chame; Shouko balbuciou antes de fechar a porta novamente, deixando-o só.

Alongou os braços para cima, espreguiçando-se, deixou o violão de lado e deitou-se no sofá, com uma revista nas mãos. Estava cansado de tentar produzir alguma coisa, enquanto não conseguisse se concentrar não iria sair nada que preste; ele pensou, recostando a cabeça no espaldar do sofá e relaxando.

Não era dado a rompantes de consciência, mas a possibilidade de ter cometido um erro começava a pesar. Kyoko sempre fora uma menina romântica que sonhava com princesas e príncipes encantados. Tirar-lhe o direito de escolher a quem dar o primeiro beijo fora cruel, mas não pensara nisso naquele momento.

Folheou a revista sem ver o que tinha em suas páginas. Naquela hora apenas sentira o sangue ferver ao pensar que ela pudesse, depois de tudo, ter se deixado levar por aquele sedutorzinho barato do Vie Ghoul.

Respirou fundo, deixando a revista de lado, desistindo de lê-la. Essa situação não podia continuar, precisava encontrar uma forma de pegar o informante de Reino, infiltrado entre sua equipe e talvez depois tivesse cabeça para falar com Kyoko e....

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, não tinha nada para falar com ela, nem tinha esse direito. Agora ela provavelmente lhe odiava ainda mais do que Reino. Um diabinho dentro de si se regozijava com o pensamento de que ela também pensaria mais em si do que em Reino ou no próprio Tsuruga Ren.

Balançou a cabeça fortemente para os lados, como se estivesse tentando espantar aquele diabinho, quando ouviu alguém girar a maçaneta da porta e abri-la.

-Então é aqui que você se esconde?

Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá ou ouvir aquela voz odiosa soar vinda da porta.

-O que faz aqui? –Shou indagou na defensiva ao ver a manifestação de todas as suas dores de cabeça e problemas se materializar em seu camarim.

-Estou matando a curiosidade; Reino respondeu aproximando-se calmamente da poltrona em frente a ele e sentou-se com elegância e irritante dignidade.

-Agora que já a matou, vá embora antes que eu o jogue para fora a chutes; Shou avisou.

-Não disse que a _matei_... Ainda; Reino respondeu lançando um olhar entediado para o cômodo a sua volta.

Pôsteres de lançamento de disco e shows estavam espalhados por toda à parte, junto com uma infinidade de caixas repleta de outras menores com laçarotes e fitas coloridas.

-Não há partitura alguma aqui, perdeu seu tempo se acha que vai...;

-Fico me perguntando; Reino o cortou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes violetas estreitos de maneira especulativa. –Se entre essa infinidade de caixas de chocolates, existe alguma feita pela Kyoko? –ele completou afastando a franja prateada dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos finos.

-O que? –Shou quase gritou, sentindo como se alguém houvesse jogado sal em algum ferimento que tinha, mas que era capaz de ver.

-Provavelmente não, afinal, vocês não são nada um do outro; ele continuou, ignorando o olhar feroz do outro. –É uma pena Fuwa, correndo o risco de soar piegas, ouso dizer que Kyoko tem mãos de fada para chocolates e isso eu posso garantir; ele completou lançando-lhe um olhar de provocativa malicia.

-Pouco me importa o que Kyoko faz ou deixa de fazer de sua vida; ele rebateu.

-Não foi o que me pareceu naquela hora; Reino rebateu, lembrando-o de como ele surtara e tentara tirar a caixa das mãos de Kyoko quando ela fora lhe entregar os mesmos.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, sentindo ganas de voar sobre a garganta do outro.

-Eu ainda tinha esperança de que você engasgasse e morresse; ele rosnou, para em seguida sentir-se infantil com o comentário tão inconsistente.

-Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! Ciúme é uma coisa tão feia Fuwa. Até mesmo um moleque imaturo como você deveria saber disso; Reino provocou, fitando-o com superioridade.

-Ciúme? Dela? –ele gargalhou com ar de desprezo.

Entretanto quando tal pensamento tomou forma e peso em sua mente, a gargalhada quase tornou-se um riso histérico. Não era possível que estivesse com ciúme de Kyoko, era totalmente impossível!

-Devo dizer que, quando vi Kyoko no clipe de _Prisoner_, imaginei que ela fosse como a maioria dessas novas atrizes. Fútil e mercenária. Facilmente deslumbravél como aquela fedelhinha que atuou com ela; Reino falou referindo-se a Pochiri. –Mas é curioso saber o quão diferente ela é e muito mais fascinante; ele completou com os orbes tão violeta, quanto ametistas, cintilando intensamente.

-Você é patético; Shou falou saindo de seu estupor momentâneo. –Ela não passa de um peão nesse seu joguinho pra me derrubar;

-Talvez; ele respondeu recostando-se melhor na poltrona. –Ou talvez não;

-Oras seu...;

-De qualquer forma; Reino falou detendo-o. - Você não é mais a pessoa mais importante da vida dela e nem mesmo eu, poderia ter feito melhor; ele respondeu.

-O que? –Shou engasgou diante do olhar do outro, era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido e estivesse jogando isso em sua cara agora.

-O que é uma pena... Para você, é claro. Não posso dizer que eu seja solidário com relação a isso; ele completou dando de ombros.

-Se não tem mais nada para fazer aqui, por que não vai embora de uma vez; Fuwa praticamente rosnou.

-É o que pretendo; Reino respondeu calmamente, levantando-se. –Se ver Kyoko por ai, diga a ela que estava delicioso... O chocolate; ele falou pausadamente.

-Diga você mesmo seu...;

-Você tem razão; ele o cortou, abrindo a porta com relativa calma. –Seria mais interessante, mesmo porque, não seria nada difícil agradecê-la pessoalmente; Reino falou, encostando o outro no batente da porta.

-Fora!

-Se bem me lembro eram cerejas; ele falou pousando a ponta dos dedos sobre os lábios, enquanto fitava o rival com um olhar indecifrável.

-O que? –Shou indagou confuso com a repentina mudança de expressão.

-A fragrância de sua pele. Tão macia e acetinada quanto a mais fina seda. Provavelmente seus lábios devem ser iguais... Bem, não vai ser nenhum sacrifício agradecer pessoalmente; Reino sorriu malicioso e a voz levemente enrouquecida.

-**MALDITO**! – ele gritou avançando para cima do outro, mas Reino afastou-se rapidamente, fechando a porta e fazendo com que Shou acertasse a madeira em vez dele.

-É melhor voltar ao trabalho Fuwa, não vai querer ficar em segundo lugar de novo, não é? – Reino espezinhou antes de partir.

Furioso, chutou a porta como se ela fosse o próprio Reino, sentindo o sangue ferver. Quem ele pensava que era para chegar com aquela conversa sem sentindo sobre Kyoko? E raios, quem ele era para chamá-la só de Kyoko?

-Shou? –Shouka chamou, tentando abrir a porta.

Não estava com ciúme, jamais teria ciúme de Kyoko! Afastou-se da porta e passou a mão pelo rosto, nervosamente. Aquele bastardo viera até ali só para lhe desconcentrar, porque era impossível que sentisse algo assim por ela, por que, para isso, Kyoko teria de ser importante em sua vida e...

-O que aconteceu aqui? –a empresaria perguntou ao vê-lo andar inquieto pelo cômodo.

-Aquele bastardo esteve aqui! – ele rosnou.

-Tsuruga Ren? –ela exclamou chocada, por saber que o único a quem Shou chamaria assim era ele.

-O que? Não...; ele a corrigiu, mas lembrou-se também que tudo aquilo começara por causa dele.

Já o detestava antes, quando começara sua carreira e ainda mais agora, depois daquela odiosa demonstração de posse que ele dera, quando Kyoko fora falar consigo, antes de voltar para Tóquio. Ele lhe fitara com superioridade e uma ameaça velada por trás da gentileza. Abraçou Kyoko de maneira possessiva, como se dissesse "Fique longe, ela é minha".

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr;

-Shou; ela murmurou, hesitando em chamá-lo novamente ao ouvi-lo rosnar.

Já o vira aborrecido antes, entediado também, mas nunca naquele nível de irritação. Não, não era apenas irritação era uma fúria contida, prestes a explodir. Durante todo aquele ano que trabalharam juntos, nunca o vira chegar a esse ponto.

-Shou;

-Não estou com ciúme; ele resmungou, andando de lá pra cá, quase abrindo um buraco no tapete.

O sangue corria furioso por suas veias, jamais sentira algo assim e ter as palavras de Reino ecoando em sua mente só piorava tudo.

Tinha ganas de matar aquele bastardo, não, isso seria muito pouco se lembrasse da forma com que ele tocara Kyoko e de como ela ficara inerte diante dos avanços dele.

Ela podia estar mais preocupada com a repercussão que o escândalo geraria para seu personagem em Dark Moon, por ela não dera a Reino o que ele realmente merecia, mas agora ele fora longe demais, como ousava dizer que estava com ciúme dela.

-Shou!

**-NÃO ESTOU COM CIUME DELA!** – ele gritou, estancando diante do olhar chocado de Shouko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sorriu preguiçosamente, enquanto os orbes violeta brilhavam de puro deleite e divertimento. Atravessou o saguão principal, sendo seguido por vários olhares curiosos. Ao deixar o prédio, teve a impressão de ouvir alguém gritar alguns andares acima.

_**-NÃO ESTOU COM CIUME DELA!**_

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados...

-Repita isso até se convencer; Reino falou sorrindo ainda mais, enquanto entrava no carro que ficara a sua espera.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –o amigo perguntou curioso. –Tive a impressão de ver o Fuwa gritando da janela;

-Deve ter sido impressão; Reino respondeu de maneira enigmática, apoiando o cotovelo no beiral da janela, enquanto o carro entrava em movimento.

-Então, conseguiu o que queria aqui?

-Muito mais... Bem mais; ele respondeu sorrindo cinicamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Afastou-se de Momose rapidamente, mal teve tempo de virar-se e colocar a mão em frente aos lábios.

-Atchim!

-Corta; o contra regra gritou.

-Desculpe; Kyoko falou aceitando o lenço que Momose lhe estendeu.

-Tudo bem pessoal, vamos fazer um intervalo antes de começar de novo; o diretor avisou.

-Obrigada; a jovem agradeceu, enquanto a outra apenas sorria e afastava-se, indo até o bebedouro mais próximo. –Desculpe Ousaki-san; ela falou aproximando-se envergonhada do diretor.

Aquela era a quarta vez que tinha de repetir uma cena, desde que o intervalo do almoço chegara ao fim e tivera aquela conversa com Tsuruga-san não conseguia se concentrar em nada, por mais que tentasse.

-Não tem problema;

-Prometo não deixar isso acontecer de novo; ela falou, sentindo-se ruborizar.

-Essas coisas acontecem; ele a consolou gentilmente.

-Mas... Atchim! –ela virou-se rapidamente quando outro espirro interrompeu o que pretendia dizer.

-Tem alguém falando em você; ele brincou.

-Uhn?

-Dizem que, quando espirramos assim, tem alguém falando na gente; Ousaki explicou.

-Ahn! Bem...; ela balbuciou, sentindo um arrepiozinho subir pela nuca, eriçando seus cabelos, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

-Mogami-san, esta tudo bem? –ele indagou ao vê-la ficar imediatamente tensa.

-Sim, tudo bem... Ahn! Vou tomar um pouco dágua, volto logo, com licença; ela falou saindo praticamente correndo.

Se aquilo era verdade, era melhor não tentar explicar como podia jurar que sabia quem estava falando de si. Aquele homem definitivamente não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos; ela pensou lembrando-se de como fora _coagida_ a fazer aqueles chocolates.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não pensar nisso e se concentrar nas cenas que precisavam gravar.

Entretanto, mal sabia ela o que o destino lhe reservava depois disso.

**- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Fim - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -**

_Encerramento_

_Mesmo que você diga que não esta chorando,_

_Sua resposta é tremula._

_Eu te abraçarei sem falar nada_

_Não há nem sequer um sinal de que seremos_

_Capazes de propor-nos um futuro juntos_

_Então porque eu? Certamente... Certamente não terei resposta._

_Mesmo que você diga que não esta com medo_

_Sua resposta é tremula_

_Eu irei te proteger, pois você esta indefesa._

_Mesmo sem ter um amanhã para nós dois_

_Agora abraçaremos a eternidade._

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**Bom pessoal, antes de ir, gostaria de comentar algo com vocês.**

**Achei interessante trazer a tona em ****Ciúme****, essa necessidade do Shou de se firmar na vida da Kyoko. Ele que a desprezou tanto, de uns tempos pra cá, esta surtando com a possibilidade de que existe alguém capaz de ocupar o espaço que ele tinha na vida dela. Sendo ele o Ren ou pior ainda, o Reino.**

**Os surtos dele são memoráveis, só espero que quando ele se der conta do que perdeu ao fazer tudo àquilo com a Kyoko, ela o faça sofrer muito (sorrisinho Mascara da Morte – tipicamente canceriano), rastejar e implorar por misericórdia. XD**

**Agora uma perguntinha para quem esta lendo o mangá. Alguém sabe o nome do loirinho, companheiro do Reino. Eu revirei todos os sites de Skip Beat na net e não achei o nome dele e até agora, não vi nada no mangá. Se alguém souber, por favor, manda o nome pra mim, seja por review, e-mail ou post no orkut. Eu agradeço muito.**

**Ademais pessoal, obrigada pela atenção e por acompanharem minhas histórias.**

**Antes de ir, vou deixar uma previa pra vocês, da próxima história.**

**Um abraço**

**Dama 9 **

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

_**-**__**Espero**__**que**__**esteja**__**pensando**__**numa**__** forma de **__**destruí**__**-lo?**_

_**-Mais ou menos;**_

_**-O que quer dizer com isso?**_

_**-Logo você vai saber;**_

_**-Sem essa, você esta pensando nela de novo;**_

_**-O que?**_

_**-Cuidado! Vai acabar se apaixonado;**_

_**-Impossível!**_

_**-Nem tanto, obcecado você já esta;**_

_**-????**_

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

_**Inicio e Término: 16/01/10**_

_**Betado em: 16/01/10**_


End file.
